


Tulips and poppies

by heme



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:15:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26064844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heme/pseuds/heme
Summary: Aino was the only one who cared about Kaguya.
Relationships: Aino/Ootsutsuki Kaguya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	1. Whispers of the wind

**Author's Note:**

> An experiment which involves me musing on many subjects through Aino and Kaguya.
> 
> Drabbles semi-connected with each other.
> 
> Enjoy.

_You are Layla, you are Layla…_  
_I am Majnun, I am Majnun, I am Majnun…_  
_You are Shirin…_  
_I am Farhad…_  
_You are Shirin, you are Shirin, you are Shirin…_

Kaguya lived alone.

She had an air of inhumanness, and so did what she studied.

Cold. Otherworldly. Detached.

A cycle upon herself.

It used to be a metaphysical continuum, which was before she moved away. Being the ‘it’.

She was used to be treated like the it. Stripped of her identity, subservient.

The environment was an abrasive. Sanding off, off, off layers, layers, layers.

Walls were built. Defence.

Closed. A cycle upon herself.

And opened.

* * *

_May I remember always when_  
_Your glance in secrecy met mine,_  
_And in my face your love was like_  
_A visibly reflected sign._

Nightfall.

Kaguya’s job made her well – off, though it comes with the sacrifice of long working hours.

She preferred her living environment to be clean and spotless, yet she did not have the time to make the necessary amendments.

A woman in her early twenties with long brown hair was hired as her household help.

Kaguya gave her much freedom around the household, and paid her well. Aino was a kind young lady, and she deserved to be treated decent.

And as a complementary tit – for – tat, Aino did her job equally well.

Mutual respect.

But someone, has to make the initiation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First poem: quoted from Jahan Khatun.  
> Second poem: quoted from Hafez.
> 
> Translated by Dick Davis.


	2. Homecoming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so much fluff.

“Are you having troubles sleeping?” Aino knocked on the door leading to the balcony. 

She felt tired, and she was tired. 

Yet she has insomnia. 

Kaguya turned her face towards Aino, acknowledging her entrance. The younger girl sat down on a spare mattress, also directed her gaze towards the view Kaguya was contemplating upon. 

At the rush hours, heavy traffic was especially prominent on the avenue below the high – rise apartment building. Tyres rushing by, the occasional horn blaring along due to some person who was about to be late to work. 

Noises, coming in high – pitched, and making a lower exit. 

Noises, high at sunrise, low at sundown. Humans were diurnal animals.

The lady worked long hours – returning to home quite late in the evening. 

Yet she could not rest. 

It fascinated Aino – perhaps Kaguya was not a human, after all?

Even if Kaguya came from the heavens, she would still hold the same feelings towards her. 

Aino brought in a blanket, and covered Kaguya with it, “If you could not sleep, I will always be here for you.”

The faintest crack flitted through Kaguya’s eyes.


End file.
